bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Ellis Fahrengart
Ellis Fahrengart is the captain of the Sylphid Knights and a member of «Team Scarlet». She is the elementalist contracting to the wind spirit, «Simorgh». Appearance Ellis has stunning blue hair tied up in a ponytail that reaches to her waist. Her eyes are auburn, and she has a rather large bust. In the anime,her eyes are a rose red. Personality She is a girl with a strong sense of justice, with her seriousness and her bravery. She has a straightforward personality which is also applied to her swordsmanship being rigid. She can be easily influenced at time. Many times, she was told to dress up in shameful attires believing that it would please Kamito. Background She is a daughter of the Fahrengart Duke Family, a top military family. Her talent as an elementalist was revealed since childhood and she was an elite candidate as a promising Empire Spirit Knight. She was determined to be a splendid knight just like her admired step-sister Velsaria Eva Fahrengart. At the Blade Dance 3 years ago, there was a girl participant the same age as Ellis, overwhelmingly defeat her sister. Full of admiration, she wanted to become like her. She wanted to become like the Strongest Blade Dancer, Ren Ashbell, elegant and strong. Chronology Areshia Academy Arc Ellis was dissatisfied that the academy director, Greyworth accepted a male elementalist to Areishia Spirit Academy. She went to the director's office and openly expressed that to Greyworth. While they were talking, she noticed someone outside the door. Ellis caught Kamito off guard and push him down the floor. She then noticed that this is the person they were talking about earlier. She reluctantly left because Greyworth dismissed her. Later, Ellis guided Kamito through the school building and introduced him to his house she made. She showed him to the class, the Raven Class. Before parting with Kamito, she said she would protect this peaceful academy from any perpetrator, Kamito in this case. There was a duel in the academy courtyard. Ellis brought Rakka and Reishia with her to the scene and found Claire and Rinslet fighting. She also noticed the house made for Kamito was destroyed. They got into an argument because Rakka and Reishia were being rude to Claire and Rinslet. Ellis scolded Rakka and Reishia then turned to Claire saying they would receive a punishment later for breaking academy regulations. She was about to leave but Claire stopped her. They ended up dueling each other in a team match tomorrow. Ellis and her team arrived before and waited for Claire's team. The battle began when everyone were gathered. Her plan was to let Reishia and Rakka held off Claire and Kamito while Ellis took care of Rinslet in the rear. Rinslet was struck down by Ellis because she tried to assist Kamito and was too open. Ellis wanted to completely take out Rinslet but Kamito chased after her. Ellis fought Kamito with her «Ray Hawk», a spear elemental waffe. She did not manage to hit Kamito as she was enraged by him. Ellis almost got hit by Claire and Rinslet but their attacks collided in the air. About when Ellis was going to finish off Kamito, a berserk demon spirit appeared. Ellis told Claire to stop the duel and to take refuge. Although Ellis offered to take the rear, Claire said she is going to do it herself. Ellis did not reject that idea, she cast a wind protection spell and escaped with the others. The day after, Ellis met Kamito and Est at the academy corridor. He was looking for Claire. She then gave Kamito a clue about Claire's location. From the last duel, Ellis recognized Kamito's strength and wanted to invite him to her team. She met him in the Salon Cafe in the Academy, and asked him, however, he refused saying he would be in Claire's team. At night, Ellis received a report about an intruder stealing classified materials from the library. She immediately commanded the knights to pursue the intruder. She lost contact with the knights so she hurriedly rushed to where they are. There she found five knights collapsed on the ground. Ellis wanted to find out the identity of the intruder, so she charged in with her Ray Hawk. She evaded intruder's wolf spirit attack and aimed directly for her opponent. Then the intruder release another spirit and blew Ellis away with lightning attack. Ellis was about to be attacked by the earlier wolf spirit but Claire destroyed it with her whip. Ellis did not want any help from Claire and Kamito, but gave up as Kamito insist on helping. They made another charge on the intruder however, Ellis was knocked unconscious easily. In the forest, Ellis found Kamito and Fianna while she was searching for a light attribute spirit. She told Kamito about her quest to the mine, to capture Jio Inzagi. Again, Kamito asked if they could work together. Ellis said she this is the knights' responsibility. Fight Jio at mine Ellis is notified of a disturbance coming from Claire's room, when she arrives, she throws Kamito through the window and chases him through the Academy. She was taking remedial class because she was absent too much due to work from the knights, she was trying to memorize the entire book, when Kamito greets her and she jolts from surprise, she explains that Claire and the others explained what happened earlier and apologizes to Kamito, who decides to explain her about the subject of the remedial class. During the class, they talk about the Cursed Armament Seals and after it, she asks Kamito to help her study later. She goes shopping on Academy Town and encounters Kamito at the accorded time, she takes him to her room and, following Rakka and Reisha's instructions, she dresses as a maid to 'thank' Kamito by serving him. Later she accompanies him to Raven Class' dormitory and asks him to join the Sylphid knights temporarily because they're short on people, to what he agrees. The next day she's issuing orders to the knights as well as explaining Kamito about their job, when Velsaria appears, unleashes and headhunt four of the knights, she opposes her, but is unable to maintain her position. She patrols Academy Town with Kamito and resolves problems one after another, At lunch hour, Simorgh brings her food for her and Kamito that she had prepared, they eat with other three girls, and later follows Kamito until his encounter with Clair, and protects him when Claire attacks him with the whip. As they continue patrolling, Ellis is acting strangely, so Kamito grabs her hand, they stop at a shop, in which Kamito buys a present for Claire. They enter in action when a rampaging spirit is attacking the town people. She attacks but all her attacks were deflected by the Spirit who had mirror attribute. She helps people evacuate while Kamito is facing the spirit. when Claire appears, followed by another frenzied spirit, she's just able to watch as Velsaria exterminates everything on her way and defeats both spirits, later she's also unable to remark her words, finally falling into depression. She talks to herself in her room while being depressed, she hears Claire, and accepts Rakka and Reisha idea of joining team Scarlet, defeat Velsaria and enter the Blade Dance. The next Day she faces Velsaria with the other members of team Scarlet, except for Kamito, who was still injured, they manage to take her down, but are overwhelmed when she activates her Cursed Seal and loses control. She helps Kamito finish her off. When Velsaria is taken away to the capital, she bids farewell to Kamito. Tempest Arc She arrives Ragna Y's island with the others members of Team Scarlet and goes to the lake with everyone to a "purification ritual". She attends the Ball Dance for the inauguration of the Blade Dance with a white dress, although, she has to abandon it and joins the fight against Muir Alenstarl. Abilities 'Combat' *'Spear Specialist: '''Her elemental waffe form, Ray Hawk, is in the form of a spear. She is skilled to the extent of single-handedly taking on opponents and using spirit magic during battles. 'Spirit Magic''' *Flight Magic *Wind Wall Trivia *Cooking is one of her specialties, although her top specialty is thrusting a spear. According to Kamito, she is able to make normal things normally delicious. *Scarlet dislikes her. *She has a weakness for cute animals, such as Scarlet and Fenrir. *Her Grandfather is trying to get a marriage contract between Her and Kamito. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Team Scarlet Category:Areishia Spirit Academy Student Category:Sylphid Knights